This invention relates to a recoil starter which is used as a starting apparatus for an air-cooled internal engine or the like. A conventional recoil starter of this kind has, as is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 48778/1980, which was published on Nov. 14, 1980, or in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7088/1983, which was published on Feb. 7, 1983, a structure in which a reel is rotated by pulling a cord so as to project in the radial direction a clutch claw which is bolted to a disc, and the clutch claw is engaged with the through hole of a cylindrical portion which is directly connected to an engine, whereby the engine is rotated.
However, since, in the structure described above, the cylindrical portion on the engine side is overlaid on the peripheral surface of the clutch portion in such a way that the cylindrical portion covers the clutch portion, it is inconveniently difficult to draw air for cooling the engine, and, in addition, a complicated structure is required in the driving portion on the engine side.